fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Frog Man
Frog Man is a prototypical robot master built by Dr. Mikhail Sergeyevich Cossack on the theme of a toad. Despite a time crunch set upon him by the nefarious Dr. Wily (who had captured his daughter, Kalinka), Dr. Cossack had Frog Man decommissioned out of fear of harm coming to his daughter for handing over a faulty robot master. This was because Frog Man turned out to be top heavy, leading to tipping over during jumps, causing damage to him. After the decommission, Cossack began construction of Toad Man. His signature move is the Frog Slime, where he spits a strange slimy substance, making the floor slick. Background history Frog Man's construction started immediately after that of Bright Man. However, a top heavy issue that could not be easily remedied would cause the unpainted robot master that would eventually come to be known as Frog Man to be decommissioned by his "father", Dr. Cossack, in preference for starting from square one. However he was not scrapped, and instead left in the machine shop — this would eventually lead to the importance of his naming issue. Not surprisingly due to the haste of having had his daughter kidnapped and wanting to get eight fully-functional robot masters to get her back, Dr. Cossack, having still not colored either robot that would become both Frog and Toad, eventually forgot which was which at the critical moment when he was going to program in the name, at the ending of the AI programming. However he accidentally programmed the planned name for the newly built Toad Man — Frog Man — into the originally-intended Toad Man, who therefore became Frog Man. Cossack realized this mistake only after having painted both models and had gotten half of Toad Man's AI finished; he tried to fix it but it was too late and the personality had already integrated itself into Frog Man's core and since Toad's AI was already halfway finished, he went on with his work. Not to let this bother him, he was forced to program whom he intended to call Frog Man into Toad Man. By then, Dr. Wily was stealing Toad Man away, leaving Cossack unable to ever take the time to attempt to fix the error. Frog and a newly rebuilt Toad eventually met one another and, quickly picking up on their similarities, chose to team up. Toad Man was, however, a bad influence on Frog, and the two quickly came to decide they wanted to rule the world themselves. They would eventually meet up with another robot master, Dr. Kojiro's Poison Man. These three came to refer to themselves as the Anura Unit. To complement themselves and to adhere to the typical law of 8 robot masters, they hired a French scientist named Dr. Grenouille — she would build for them another 5 robot masters for their own personal vie for world domination. Strategy Statistics Frog Man (DWN-026a) *'Hit Points:' 28 *'Level:' Unspecified *'Status:' Decommissioned (Mega Man: The Wily Rejects), Rebuilt (Projects CROAK and ANURA) *'Location:' Unspecified Behind the scenes *Frog Man was a creation back around the turn of the century of Somarinoa, and was only recently brought back into the active fold of characters as an attempt to keep all of the creator's old characters alive. **While most of the Wily Rejects were redesigned a little to make them more original, Frog Man was forced to remain a Toad Man recolor, simply because it was a major part of his backstory. Despite this, Frog Man possesses customized sprites. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Robots Category:Robot Masters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Alive Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies Category:Comedy